


Little Warrior

by Super_Nova5505



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Nova5505/pseuds/Super_Nova5505
Summary: A young girl orphaned and assaulted tries to make her way in the harsh world of the disputed land in North America during the 1700s.





	Little Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll update this unless inspiration hits. Sorry for anyone who likes and wants more I kinda hit a wall with this one. ~Nova

A young girl dressed in furs ranging from rabbit to wolverine ran full force through the thick mid-autumn forests of North American. Her breath coming in short gasps. She twisted and turned through the thick brush. Roughly fifty yards behind her followed a group of seven red coats. Her furs were matted with, still wet to the touch, blood from five red coats that she tore threw while escaping earlier. With her quiver gone the bow stretched across her body was useless. She knew the only way to live was to run. She was able to kill the five previous men, but only from the advantage of surprise. But she was no match for the seven men following her with their means of killing ranging from bayonets and rifles to pistols and swords.  
She knew the area around these woods better than the soldiers, but she was tiring faster than usual. She had struggled with one of the men she killed. In the struggle, one of the other men had cut her deep enough to make her slow from blood loss. Her adrenaline-fueled escape had blocked her from feeling the pain but it was setting in now. And unfortunately for her, two of the men weren't drunken fools like most of the soldiers in Fort James. Both in their mid-twenties, they were pulling ahead of the others, gaining ground on the girl. She could see a wide stream ahead and knew she could use it two her advantage. She quickly scanned the terrain ahead and saw the best place to jump would be right in front of her. She could hear the men's footfall behind her as she jumped.  
As she came crashing toward the bank on the other side, the loud unmistakable bang of rifle fire sounded. The girl felt the bullet tear through her furs and cut through the flesh on her side. The bullet grazed her, but it was deep and mixed with the rest of the blood loss, she knew she couldn't keep running. She crawled behind a tree as she heard the men running through the water.  
They were a good distance away from the fort and the gunfire, just barely echoing through the houses farthest from the center of the town, raised no suspicion, but it did catch the attention of a small hunting party of natives, who quickly made their way to the gunfire and shouting.  
The girl held her knife ready as the first man approached. She sunk it into his leg, causing him to scream out in pain. She threw a second knife into the head of another, and as she pulled the knife out, she sunk it into his stomach pulling it out and letting him fall to his knees before slitting his throat. She used the rest of her energy attacking the other men. One raised his rifle and fired, hitting the girl in the shoulder. She cried out in pain but kept going, attacking him as he tried to reload. Three more rushed her. One of their swords made contact with her upper left arm, slicing through the muscle. She grabbed her ax and threw it into his chest, effectively killing him. She followed her weapon and grabbed it out of the man's chest while swinging it wildly at one of the others. She made contact with his arm, cutting down to the bone. She buried the blade into his skull, but as the other one of the three got within range, she couldn't get it out. She dodged him, and when he was about to turn, she jumped on his back while grabbing his head and breaking his neck. But that's when she heard the click of the hammer on a pistol being pulled back. She put her hands up and turned around. He pulled his pistol back and hit her across the head with the gun. But as soon as she hit the ground, he did the same with an arrow to the head.  
The natives had seen the final bits of the battle. One of them fired an arrow into the head of the man who struck the little warrior. One of the men picked the girl up and carried her behind a man and woman, with two men following him, who both had a deer around their shoulders.  
The hunting party didn't belong to a tribe. They followed a man who was half Native and half Irish, but you would never know. Rowan Doyle was no Irishman. He was tall, like his Cree brethren, and had slightly darker skin than most white men. He was a force to be reckoned with. He had a large group of natives, mostly men, who had been forced to leave their land or were some of the only ones left after the British ravaged their camps to drive them away.  
Heads turned as the hunting party returned with two deer and an unconscious native girl, whose body was covered in dry blood. Her face was stained with blood that was, for the most part, dry. Rowan gutting a deer, that he had gotten himself, felt the demeanor of his entire camp change. He turned and saw his man holding the girl.  
“Chogan, what happened?” Rowan voice thick with concern as he walked over and placed his hand to the blood-covered face of the girl. She was burning up.  
“She was chased by red coats. By the time we got there, she had just broken the neck of the sixth soldier, but another came up behind her with a gun to her head. He knocked her out just before Wichapi’s arrow went through his head.” Chogan motioned with his head back to Whichapi as he spoke of the scene that had unfolded less than twenty minutes before.  
“Is all of this blood from those soldiers?” Rowan motioned to the blood that soaked the girl’s clothes and stained her skin.  
“I doubt it, this was only a bloody battle between one or two of them. Some of the blood is probably hers but I believe she fought more soldiers before.” He shrugged out even though he's concerned voice betrayed his facade.  
“Okay, take her to Wichapi’s tipi. Let's see how bad her wounds are.” Rowan stated even as he began walking motioning for him to follow.  
Wichapi opened the flap to her tipi as Chogan and Rowan entered. Rowan had grabbed a few more furs and laid them on the ground close to the fire pit in the center. Chogan gently laid the girl down.  
“I think if she was awake, she would want limited eyes on her, especially the eyes of men,” Wachapi spoke as she looked up at Chogan, who looked from her to Rowan. Rowan nodded his head for Chogan to leave.  
“Lift her up so I can get her furs off,” Wichapi said, waving her hand at the fur-clad girl.  
They removed her clothes leaving her in her breast band and pants. Rowan turned away as Wichapi removed the girl's breast band and placed a cloth over her chest.  
Wichapi examines the girl’s damaged body. “Okay. I think the worst of them is the cuts to her side and arm and the bullet wound in her shoulder. But it's hard to tell with all of the blood.”  
“You’re right. Take this.” Rowan handed Wichapi a wet cloth and a bowl of water.  
She placed the bowl of water at the girl’s head. Rowan grabbed a wet cloth and started to gently wipe the blood from her body. Once all of the blood was off her face and body, they saw that her skin was darker than Rowan’s, but her skin was still much lighter than Wichapi’s. With the blood gone they could also see the two black armbands tattooed around her right bicep.  
Wichapi breaks the silence by asking, “You think one of her parents is white?”  
Rowan replies, “Yeah, probably. But, we can't know until she wakes up.”  
They cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Wichapi put the girl’s breast band back on before following Rowan out of the tipi.  
Chogan sees Rowan and Wichapi and asks, “Is the girl okay?”  
Rowan answers, “Yes, she has a few deep wounds, but if what I hear is true, she'll be fine.”  
The girl wakes up not long after Rowan and Wichapi leave. She begins to pant and looks around frantically. She only starts to calm down when she notices that she’s in a tipi and not tied up somewhere. She also notices that her wounds are bandaged. She is thankful, but she isn't going to stick around. She looks at her furs and frowns.  
She says to herself looking at her fur matted in blood, “Well, that sucks.”  
She slipped them on and peeked out the flap. She sees a large camp with only a few women and no children. She thinks it’s strange, but she knows she can't get out that way. She uses her ax, that was piled up with all her things to dig a hole under the tipi in the back. But when she clears the other side with all of her things, she makes eye contact with a man returning with wood. He calls out a warning to the camp.  
Then, the girl takes off running. Before she could get very far, there was a large man in front of her gently putting a hand on her shoulder as he shakes his head. Wichapi walks over and looked at the girl, who makes fierce eye contact with Rowan. In most cases, the only people who dared to look at him like that was Wichapi and Chogan. Most others ended up dead after that. He could see that she was obviously trying to challenge him, but he just smiled at her.  
Rowan looked at the girl and said, “Most people who look at me like that end up dead.”  
She replied, “Then why haven't you tried to kill me,” with a smirk on her face.  
The girl spoke, but not in a voice that a girl would normally speak, but rather in the tone of a strong and cunning young woman. The way she spoke was taunting. As if to say, “Come at me. I dare you.”  
Rowan answered, “Because you are no threat. You can put up one hell of a fight. But you’re hurt, and there is no reason for you to hurt yourself more when you could allow yourself to heal somewhere where you don't have to be constantly ready for an attack.”  
“And that's here? Really seems like it.” She still spoke with a sharp tongue that Rowan would have hated, but he liked her. He found it amusing that she wasn't afraid of him like most were.  
“Yes, that is here. There are plenty of warriors here that are perfectly capable of keeping a young girl like you safe.” He motioned to his people surrounding them.  
She broke eye contact with Rowan to look around at the large group. Rowan could see the panic that flashed briefly through the girl's eyes as she saw that she was vastly outnumbered. But it was gone quickly when she looked back into his eyes.  
“I can see that.” Her tongue was still sharp with attitude but ever so slightly softer now.  
“How about this, you rest and get some food. We move tomorrow at daybreak. You can travel with us or you can go your own way. We’re only trying to help you here.” Rowan’s demeanor changed, trying to convey to the girl that he meant no harm.  
She looked once more at the people surrounding her. Rowan could see her assessing the outcome if she was forced to attack them. But this time, it wasn't panic that flashed in her eyes, but rather a determination that he could only see as her telling herself that she would survive.  
She set her jaw and made eye contact with Rowan again in that same challenging tone. “Fine but--”  
Rowan cuts her off. “You'll be fine. No one here will harm you unless you harm one of us or steal something. Got it?” When he spoke his last sentence, he broke eye contact with the girl to look around at his people. “Come with me and get some food. You look like you need it.”  
They walked side by side. Rowan could see her glancing around nervously at all the people. He grabbed a bowl and ladle rabbit stew into it and handed it to the girl before grabbing his own. He sat down and she followed suit.  
“So, are you the chief?” She asked inquisitively, bringing a spoonful of stew to her lips.  
Rowan laughed at the girl’s question, then said, “We aren't a tribe. All of these people are loyal to me, yes, but if they wanted, they could go join a tribe that they have connections with. Do you not know who I am?”  
The girl shook her head as she said, ”No.”  
“My name is Rowan Doyle.” He said his own name like it tasted bad in his mouth.  
A sudden realization washed over the girl's face. She wasn’t scared like most were when they figured out who Rowan was, but rather she was just curious. Rowan could see her curiosity in her dark eyes. He was preparing for a bombardment of questions.  
“The Cree man with an Irish father?” Her tone was filled with excitement.  
“Yes.” He answered wondering why that was her first question.  
“You're the one who wiped out that big camp of red coats raiding their supplies.” She was visibly growing more excited by the moment.  
“Yep, that was us. Now that you know who I am, what's your name? I feel that calling you Girl just isn’t quite sufficient.” Rowan spoke wanting to shift the focus of the conversation away from him as quickly as possible.  
She hesitated for a second before speaking. Rowan could see her tense up a little bit. “Macha. My name is Macha.”  
“Okay, Macha, what tribe are you from.“ He could see her slightly fidgeting with her feet.  
She looked down at the bowl in her lap as she spoke. “I… I don't have one… They're...they're all dead.” No more excitement could be heard in her voice, only despair.  
“What happened?” Rowan gently pushed not wanting to spook her.  
“Red coats raided our camp. There were only 15 of us. The men and older boys fought as the eldest women got the children. My mother and I were the only able-bodied women capable of protecting them. But it didn't work. Only 5 redcoats died. They killed all of the men, boys, eldest women, and the youngest children. There was only one other girl my age but she was sick and they killed her. When one of the men tried to touch me my mother launched at him but she was killed before she even got close. They tied me to a horse and took me back to Fort James. They tied me up in the stables...a few days later I escaped killing 5 of their men.” Macha was doing all she could to not let the tears that threatened her eyes fall.  
“Did they…” Rowan spoke trying to keep the anger out of his voice as he already knew the answer to his question.  
Macha shook her head, yes, knowing what the question was. If she was looking at him she would have seen the anger that flashed through his eyes but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
“You don't have to worry about my men…” He spoke quickly, realizing why she might not have wanted to stay since most of his camp was men.  
“I know.” She lifted her eyes making brief eye contact to show that she understood that she was safe here.  
Neither of them spoke. The only sound was the bustling of the people and the crackling of the fire.  
“You spoke of your mother but not your father.” Rowan risked the question.  
“He died when I was eight. He was Irish like yours. A man named Lord Edwards murdered him.” She spoke softly as if it wasn't real if she whispered.  
“I know who he is. He killed my family too.” Rowan practically hissed as he tightly gripped the wooden spoon in his hand.  
Macha looked at him with a questioning tone.  
“My wife and young daughter.” Answering her unspoken question.  
After that, they both sat in silence finishing their stew.  
Rowan waved Wichapi over. “Can Macha stay in your tipi tonight?”  
“Sure.” She smiled fondly at the girl. An emotion that not many saw grace her face.  
Macha looked up at the woman. Wichapi looked to be in her early twenties younger than Rowan but slightly older than Macha.  
“You should get some clean clothes.” She said, turning to start walking towards her tipi.  
Rowan agreed. Macha stood and followed Wichapi to her tipi where she handed her a clean shirt and furs.  
“I can't take these, I have my own.” Macha insisted on trying to push them back into Wichapi’s hands.  
“Which all are matted with blood.” Pushing the back toward Macha’s chest.  
Macha sighed and took the clothes. She quickly changed in the tipi and came back out with a bundle of bloodied furs.  
“I'm going to go to the creek to wash these.” Macha motioned in the direction she had heard flowing water earlier when she was with Rowan.  
“Don't go far. Rowan would kill me if something happened to you.” She spoke almost mockingly but with a serious undertone.  
“Are you two together?” Macha cocked her head to one side hoping she wasn't being too noisy.  
Wichapi scoffed. “With that big oaf. No. He's like a brother to me. He and my sister were together.”  
“Oh. Sorry, I didn't know.” She quickly tried to cover up for her mistake.  
“No, it's okay. You're new around here.” Wichapi gently reassured.  
“What do you mean he would kill you if something happened to me? We just met.” Macha was genuinely confused by the statement said earlier.  
“Most people who challenge him the way you did don't live to take another breath. But when you so clearly threatened him he just smiled. He kinda treats you so far like he treated...Sokanon.” She hesitated when she came to the name but said it anyway.  
“Who's Sokanon?” She had lowered her voice ever so slightly due to the hesitation Wichapi had.  
“Never mind. Don't mention that to Rowan though. Got it?” Wichap had instantly regretted what she had said and hoped the girl was good at following orders.  
“Yes.” Macha nodded curtly.  
Macha walked over to the creek to wash her clothes. She crouched down with her back to the camp. As she washed the blood out of a wolverine pelt she could hear footsteps. They were faint over the sound of the water but they were those of a man from what she could hear. They were heavy but calculated. She continued to wash the pelt like nothing was happening until she heard the footsteps get closer to which she launched herself at the man. In one swift motion taking one of her knives out and had it at his throat before she could register who it was.  
“Good reflexes,” Rowan spoke calmly as he praised her. As if there wasn't a knife at his throat.  
Macha quickly pulled away, replacing the knife into its sheath and dropping her gaze. “Sorry, about that.”  
“I was kind of expecting you to react like that.” Rowan mused looking down at her.  
“Then why would you do it?” Macha looked up at Rowan with that same challenging tone she had before.  
“I trust the word of Wichapi and Chogan but I still needed to see that you can defend yourself if you choose to leave in the morning.” Rowan smiled at the bull-headed girl.  
“I’ll be fine you don't need to test me.” She protested with fire in her eyes.  
“Fine.” Rowan shook his head smiling as he turned away and walked back to the main area of the camp.  
As Macha crouched back down to continue washing. She hung the furs up on a tree to dry. She winced in pain as she put her arms above her head. She lifted her shirt to see that she had bled through the bandage.  
“Hey, yeah I was going to say we should probably change those.” Wichapi had walked up by her side looking at the blood seeping through the bandage.  
“Yeah, okay.” She nodded agreeing with the statement, turning to walk with the older woman.  
Macha walked with Wichapi and soon noticed Rowan walking up behind her following them into Wichapi’s tipi. He stood to the side making sure her wounds were good. Macha removed her shirt and sat as her wounds were tended to. Wichapi’s hands stopped and Macha could feel both of them looking at the small of her back. Where an alpha triskelion sat tattooed into her skin.  
“If you have something to say, say it.” Her current hate for the tattoo seeped into her words.  
“You were meant to be the chief of your tribe?” Rowan shifted from where he was standing moving closer to the two women.  
She nodded her head. “Yes, when I come of age I was to become the next chief.” Her gaze had blacked out as she stared at the drit at her feet.  
“Why?” Wichapi let her voice rise higher than needed to convey her feelings for the responsibility that was thrust upon this young girl.  
“I bested the heir in a duel when I was 15 and his father refused to have a son who could be beaten by someone six years younger. And a girl at that.” Macha rolled her eyes at the last bit.  
“Macha is a Sioux name, isn't it?”  
“Yes, I’m from the Dakota tribe.” Macha's tone was dark but Rowan could hear the esteem she had for her lineage.  
“How did you and your tribe end up here on the outskirts of Cree and Fox territory?” He inquired about the fact that the Dakota were from farther south.  
“We were forced to move due to the Apache. I suggested that we move to Nakota territory. Since we are all Sioux they would protect us until we could find another territory to make Dakota land. But because I’m not of age my words did not count even if I was the next chief in line. Our chief and the Nakota chief were not friends as children and that carried over to adulthood apparently because Chief Chayton refused to even step into Nakota territory. So we moved north to the edges of Cree and Fox territory. Chayton wanted to negotiate with the Cree Chief. But he was killed in a battle that dropped our numbers from forty who escaped the first attack to fifteen. We had no acting Chief so my words were heard. We headed closer to the land between Fox and Cree territories hoping we could use those boundaries as protection but the red coats caught wind of us. I am the only survivor of my Dakota tribe.” Macha dropped her head into her hands.  
Wichapi quickly patched her up and patted her on the shoulder before leaving. Rowan approached Macha carefully, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away at first but when Rowan put his hand back she leaned into his touch till she was in his arms crying. She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that until Macha stopped crying, gently pulling away wiping her eyes.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Macha was out of the tipi before Rowan could stop her. Wichapi watched as Macha ran full sprint into the forest. Rowan came out watching Macha as she disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Wichapi looked at Rowan as if asking if she should go after her. He shook his head no.  
“Let her have some space. She’s been through a lot for a kid.’  
The men and women began to gather around fires as they shared an evening meal. Rowan grabbed a bowl and filled it but instead of sitting with Wichapi and Chogan he walked into the forest.  
“Macha, I have food for you.” Rowan stood in silence with the glow of the camp just barely reaching the forest in front of him.  
“Up here.” She spoke softly for his ears alone.  
Rowan followed the sound of the voice to see Macha sitting above him in a tree. She quickly and quietly moves low enough on the tree to take the bowl. “Thank you.”  
Rowan nodded his head and walked back to join his friends and have his own meal. Rowan and his two friends were the last to turn in every night so when most of the camp had gone to bed and they were still out it was no surprise. Macha quietly walked up to them. She gently placed her bowl down.  
“I left some of my things in Wichapi’s tipi. Would you mind if I got them?”  
“No, go ahead.”  
Macha quickly walks, not making a sound, to Wichapis tipi. She emerged fully clad in her own furs and weapons. She didn't even glance at the three looking at her as she walked back to the woods.  
“Do you think she’ll leave?”  
“I don't know.”  
Chogan finally called it a night and Wichapi soon followed, heading to her tipi. Rowan walked to the edge of the forest and noticed a small glow coming from a fire. He headed towards it. He got just close enough to see Macha with her left forearm exposed and five cuts dripping blood. Rowan sat and watched as she made nine more down her arm. Then the fifteenth on the palm of her hand, balling her hand into a fist and letting the blood drip into the fire. She tilted her head back looking at the stars as she spoke just loud enough that could Rowan hear.  
“I’m so sorry. It was my job to lead you and I failed you, all of you. I should not have been allowed to live. If I could, I would trade my life for all of you. But that was not my fate, but I promise I will horror all of you. Even if it ends with my own life.” Macha lifted her shirt and made a cut on her stomach. “I will honor you. All of you.”  
Rowan sat looking at his own scars for those he had lost. The fourteen cuts on Macha’s arm represent fourteen of the men, women and children lost when she was the closest thing to a chief they had. The one on her hand represents her mother. And the one on her stomach represents an unborn child that died along with its mother. The Dakota tribe isn’t as violent as their Sioux brethren the Lakota. But they do still have their traditions in honoring those who were murdered in cold blood. The one Macha was participating in was the killing of sixteen red coats. So far eleven down five to go.  
She sat in silence just watching the fire, burning the last of the small branches Macha built it with, to ash. When the fire died and all that was left was embers, Macha grabbed a small handful not even flinching at the heat. She poured the ash into a bowl along with some water. She mixed the two and painted on her face. In the pale light of the full moon night, Rowan could see a symbol on the girl's forehead that he knew all too well. The spiral that sits upon Macha’s head representing revenge. Rowan dropped his head knowing all too well how revenge can consume someone.  
He turned away and crept back to camp so as to not disturb Macha or his people. He laid down in his tipi but couldn’t sleep. As he recounted the day getting more and more restless. Macha reminded him of Sokanon even though Sokanon was nowhere close to Macha’s age when she was killed. But even at her young age, she had the same free spirit that Macha has. He wondered when Macha was born. If in some way, just maybe Sokanao’s soul was in this girl that he had come to love like a daughter in just a few hours of knowing her.  
Macha lay awake on one of her furs looking up at the stars questioning the events of the day after meeting Rowan. She hated herself for crying in front of him. But she was more curious about why she had. She rarely even cried in front of her own mother let alone someone she just met. She didn't even cry when the soldiers forced themselves upon her in the stables that she was tied up in like some animal.  
Before either of them knew it the sun was rising. Macha packed up her things and carefully walked to the edge of the camp being careful not to be noticed by any of the waking members. She watched from a thicket as people started to take down their tipis. A man started to walk her way as she shuffled farther into the thicket to stay hidden. Luckily all he did was crouched down to take one of the stakes out of the ground that kept the skins of his tipi down. From her vantage point, she could see Rowan’s tipi next to Wichapi’s. When he emerged he carried only the furs he slept on and placed them on the ground. He quickly got to work taking his tipi down. It didn't take him long and soon he was rolling the skins of his tipi up around some string. He tied the string and put it on his shoulder grabbing his furs and doing the same.  
Rowan looked around hoping to see Macha but when he didn't he felt...sad. An emotion that he didn’t feel very often. He knew he gave her the choice but every fiber of his being was telling him to find her and protect her. But if she didn't want to be here, who was he to tell her otherwise? Rowan sighed as he walked to the middle of the camp looking around watching his people pack up.  
Macha was surprised at how fast Rowans people packed up their campsite. In less than half an hour they were on the move. Rowan, Wichapi, and Chogan lead the group, with the rest of them following in their own little groups. Macha followed the group at a distance. After a little while of travel all but Rowan and his two friends broke from the path and started to travel west deeper into the pine forests of the disputed land of northeastern North America. While the other three continued south toward what Macha could only guess was Fort James. She followed them at some points even in the thick forest beside them. Up ahead Macha could hear people. She could hear their voices echoing through the forest from the heart of the town. So unnatural. She could practically smell the alcohol-fueled drunks from where she was. As they got closer the smell got stronger. They were coming into town from a path behind the tavern. The smell reminded Macha of the booze she could smell on the men that came into the stables to lie with her as she struggled against her restraints. She winced at the memory but kept moving. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red through the thick pine trees coming around a turn. She picked up her pace quietly running ahead of the small group. She saw a lone red coat stumbling down the trail probably drunk out of his mind. She waited for him to get close and she pushed off a tree launching at him. She broke his neck. He was dead before his body could even react to the girl.  
As Rowan and his two friends rounded the bend they saw a young girl standing over a dead red coat. Rowan instantly recognized her even with her back to them. She turned and faced them. She felt a flash of fear pass through her eyes as she looked at them but she quickly looked away. He knew she wasn't afraid of them. But she was scared of something.  
Macha looked at her hands as the trio approached. They were shaking. She had killed before and she had killed men before. But this was different. This man was unarmed and he hadn’t provoked an attack. The men hanging around the stables were unarmed as well but she was fighting for survival. She had never killed in cold blood before. It felt wrong to her. Even if she was honoring her fallen, she killed this man the same way her people were killed. If she killed like them she was no better than them. But she knew that the Yukon Company attacks red coat camps without the soldiers doing anything to them. She hated the fact that she needed them but she did. She was still just a kid after all and they were willing to take her in.  
When Macha looked at Rowan he could see the fear as much as he could see the pain.  
“Hey, why don't you two go up ahead and make sure no more unexpected guests get close.”  
Wichapi and Chogan nodded their heads before trotting off.  
“Talk to me.” Rowan said placing a hand on Macha’s shoulder  
“I killed him. For all I know I just took a husband away from his family.” Macha spoke without looking at anything for more than a few seconds.  
“Look at him, does he really look the type.” He motioned with his other hand at the lifeless man below them.  
“Macha forced herself to look at the man that she killed mere minutes ago, “No, but killing in cold blood is what they do.“  
“I saw the pact you made. I know that you are scared. I saw it in your eyes when you first looked at us. You're scared of what you think you have become. You think that you are a monster but you're not. You are Macha, that tattoo behind your ear tells me so.”  
Macha lifted her hand and rubbed her fingers over the small black Jiko tattooed on the exposed skin behind her ear.  
“You are just grieving and if you think to fulfill your deal will help you then I won't stop you but if you don’t like how it makes you feel, then don't kill.”  
“I want to join you and the Yukon Company.”  
The sudden statement startled Rowan just about as much as it confused him.  
“Your company is trying to drive the Hudson Bay Company and all their stupid red coats out of your lands. I want to help, I need a reason to kill. And that's a damn good reason.”  
Rowan stood in front of Macha, their eyes locked but this time the look in Macha’s eyes wasn’t the fearless little warrior that constantly challenged Rowan but rather a young girl looking for somewhere to belong. Her eyes begged him to let her join but all Rowan wanted to do was protect her and how could he do that when she insisted on putting herself in harm's way.  
“Okay, but you do exactly what I say when I say. We are preparing for a raid soon. You can come but you are too stay in the woods hidden from view. I don't want you to fight yet. Got it.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, help me move him off the path.”  
Macha took the man's legs. trying to hide the pain she felt due to her wounds, while Rowan took the brunt of his weight. They carried the man a few feet off the path, behind a pine tree. They quickly returned to Chogan and Wichapi who stood by the tree line watching the bustling town.  
Normally they wouldn’t try to come into town during the day but Rowan had insisted that they go even if Macha wasn't with them.  
“Let's move.”  
Rowan moves first followed by Wichapi. Macha and Chogan followed. The quickly ran crouched down to the back of the Alae House. They slinked along the wall to the back door and went in. They were in the back of the Alea House where no one could see them. A young woman with dark hair came through the cloth that covered the door, with a pitcher in her hand. She let out a small gasp when she saw the four. Macha held her ground but she was ready to run if necessary.  
“Elizabeth is going to kill you.” She whispered as she placed the pitcher down shaking her head even as a smile graced her lips. “Give me a second.” She said turning around to go back out.  
A short time later a beautiful brunette can in with the dark-haired girl behind her.  
“Hey, Lizzy,” Rowan said with a cheeky smirk on his lips.  
“Rowan where in the depths of Hell have you been?” She whispers his name but allows her voice to raise as she finishes her question. She moves to hug him but quickly moves out of his grasp and slaps him across the face.  
Macha jumped at the action, her hand moving to the knife at her side. Eyes darting from Rowan to Elizabeth confused about what was happening and why he was still smiling. She was ready to defend him at the drop of a hat but something was off.  
“I kinda deserved that one.” He chuckled. Rubbing his cheek like it actually hurt.  
Macha relaxed a little at the sound of his laugh, a sound that she wouldn't have expected if she did not know him. Even if it had only been a day. Even as she relaxed she still let her hand hover by her side ready for anything. Elizabeth looked over to the two natives that are always by Rowan’s side before her eyes fell on Macha. A questioning tone in her eyes till she glanced down were Macha’s hand hovered over the handle of her knife. Her gaze was not fear but rather preparedness. Thinking that maybe this young girl of which she had never seen was going to betray Rowan. Preparedness that if this girl did betray him, her blood would cover the floor of which they stood. But the girl stood perfectly still. Rowan followed Elizebeth’s gaze, then up to Macha’s eyes.  
Macha could feel his eyes and wanted to look at him but fear was creeping up her neck that if she did this woman could hurt him. But she fought it and shifted her eyes to his. His gaze was soft, telling her it was okay. He could understand her fear and respect that she was ready for anything but needed her to know that this woman could be trusted. Once this was couvade Macha she let her hand drop passed her knife to hang at her side. She gave an apologetic look to Rowan, to which his eyes softened even more, before giving the same look to Elizabeth. Quickly dropping her eyes to the floor feeling like a small child being scolded by a parent. She wanted to disappear back into her beloved forest.  
“Macha this is my sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Macha. A little warrior we've picked recently.” He said motivation to each as he introduced.  
Macha looked up, giving a weak smile as Elizabeth put her hand out. Macha lifted her hand without thinking but winced in pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder. Macha gritted her teeth as pain racked her body. Rowan reached out to steadying Macha. She felt light-headed even with the steadying hand on her shoulder. Everything hurt like she was being cut and shot all over again. Her head was pounding as she fought to stay conscious but she couldn't do it. She started to fall, but she wasn't, she was gently being pulled into Rowan’s chest as she slipped into the darkness.  
“Macha?” His voice freely filled with concern as he looked over her face feeling the tension leave her body.  
Elizabeth saw the look in Rowan’s eyes when he pulled Macha into his arms. She watched as he held her back, as his other arm dropped to the back of her knees pulling her unconscious body up close to his chest bridle style. Looking over her face with worry in his eyes.  
“Take her out under the shed outback. I’ll be out in a minute to tend to her.” Elizabeth said as she sped away to get items to help out the girl.  
Rowan nodded, pulling Mahca even closer to his chest as he made his way out behind Wichapi and Chogan. They quickly made their way to the shed entering before anyone could notice them. Once inside Chogan moved a cloth off of a hatch in the floor. Quickly throwing it open for them. Chogan climbed down first waiting for Rowan to hand the girl down but he didn't. He balanced himself on the latter with Macha in his arms, ignoring the assistance offered by his two friends. Walking over to a cot he gently laid Macha down, kissing her forehead before sitting on the ground beside her. Wichapi and Chogan stared dumbfounded at Rowan's actions till Elizabeth interrupted them.  
“Chogan take this please.” Elizabeth said lowering a bucket of water down the hole.  
Once all the supplies were down she walked over to Macha pulling a stool over to the cot.  
Wichapi helped get everything in order as Elizabeth looked Macha over. Elizabeth reached her hand out and felt her head.  
“I think she has an infection.” Rowan spoke up. Having already felt her temperature when he kissed her forehead.  
Liz nodded her head in agreement,”From what though.” She asked.  
“She was held here for a few days by some Red Coats. She managed to escape but she was wounded, then chased by more soldiers. And she also cut herself to mark the loss of her people.“ Rowan said his eyes never left Macha’s face.  
“Why would she do that? Her people weren't her responsibility.” Liz asked, searching for the girl's reason for self harm.  
“She was to be the next chief once she was old enough and the chief stepped down. But she was killed which left her in charge.”  
Liz sighed and shook her head. “Wichapi help me strip her down to her breast band and shorts.”  
Liz grimaced at the wounds on the girls body. It wasn't the first time she had seen wounds like these. In the past she patched Rowan's wounds which were often much worse. But seeing them on a young girl was much harder. She looked over all of her wounds. The gunshot wound in her left shoulder and one on her right side were a bullet grazed. The large gash on her upper left bicep along with fourteen cuts down the same arm and a fifteenth on her palm. The last of her wounds were a large cut down her side with a smaller closer to the center of her stomach. None of them looked to be infected but Liz went to clean them anyway.  
She took a rag and poured whiskey on it before taking it to the large gash on Macha’s bicep. Macha’s eyes flew open as she reached with one hand to where her knife had been and toward Liz with the other, but yelled out in pain at the movement. Liz stayed in place trying to calm her, but Rowan quickly stepped in.  
“Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay. Lizzy is just cleaning your wounds.” Rowans spoke calmly, bringing his hand up to Macha’s face wiping the sweat from her brow.  
Macha looked around taking in her surroundings, landing on Rowan. It pained him to see the pain and fear in her eyes when they met him. He reached out and took her hand brushing his thumb over her knuckles.  
‘You have a fever which means you may have an infection and even if you don't you wounds need to ay clean until you heal fully.” Rowan continued to soothe her.  
Macha nodded her head and gripped Rowans hand, bracing herself for pain from her wounds being disinfected.  
Rowan nodded his head for Liz to continue cleaning the wounds.  
Liz gently placed her hand near the wound to give Macha a warning before the cloth, damp with alcohol, was placed one her damaged skin. As she cleaned the wounds she could see Macha’s bared teeth as she fought to not yell out in pain. As she clung to Rowan’s hand trying to anchor herself to reality.  
Once all of her wounds were cleaned Liz tapped Rowan on the shoulder nodding her head for him to talk to her in private. Rowan nodded his head.  
“Macha, I'm going to go over there and talk to Liz,” He said slowly standing up.  
Macha gripped his hand harder pleading him with her eyes.  
“I’ll just be over here, I'm not going to leave. Okay”.  
“Okay.”Macha said, her voice week.  
Rowan walked over to where Liz was standing.  
“What's happened to her?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“When she was held here. Did she tell you what they did?”  
“What do you think they did.” he said shaking his head.”They're all monsters anyway.”


End file.
